


Day of Truth

by BridgetteIrish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kryptonian Culture, Mutual Pining, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: Kara's affection for her best friend finally boils over and Kara hatches a plan to tell Lena a secret or two.Prompt: One half of supercorp (doesn't matter who) finally confesses feelings on new years eve after months of mutual pining & their first kiss is new years





	Day of Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeredithMaybe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithMaybe/gifts).



> Thanks reginalovesemma for being the very best beta.
> 
> This was a lovely prompt MeredithMaybe. I hope you enjoy it!

 

“Kara, what’s wrong?”  Lena took a sip of her wine and leaned across the table to cover Kara’s hand with her own.  She frowned as the hand withdrew from beneath her touch and Kara’s focus returned to her own drink.  She spun the glass around by its stem but didn’t take a drink.  “You’ve been sullen and snappish and distant all night.”

Kara shrugged and didn’t look up.  “Bad day at work, I guess.”  It was a lie.  She hated lying to Lena, but the truth was terrifying and impossible and buried far too deep to dredge it up over casual drinks on a Friday night.  The immediate truth was that her best friend looked beautiful and relaxed in the soft light of Noonan’s.  The faded red of her lipstick and the way her hair fell about her face when Lena took down her severe bun had Kara’s stomach turning backflips.  The truth that was staring her in the face at this moment was that the electric heat Kara felt when Lena had reached for her hand was causing chaos in her mind and the urge to speak those truths aloud was almost overwhelming.  Kara pushed her feelings down, just as she had been doing for months everytime she was in close proximity to Lena Luthor.

“How can I help?”  Lena asked, earnestly.  “Want to talk about it?”

Kara shook her head.  “I’m sorry, Lena.  I guess I’m just not great company tonight.”  Kara stood and fished a few bills from her wallet.  She tossed them on the table and drained her wineglass.  “I’m going to head home, eat a whole pint of ice cream and crash early.  I’ll, um, see you at the party Sunday?”

“Wait, Kara, at least let me give you a lift.”

“No, thank you.  I’ll just fl- -ag down a cab.”

“Nonsense,” Lena got to her feet and wobbled a bit on her heels.  Kara caught her elbow and their eyes met.  The energy in those green eyes made Kara regret, just for a moment, leaving this woman, relaxed and ready for a night on the town.  With just a touch more courage, Kara would take her by the hand and show her their city from far above.  “A cab downtown on Friday night will cost a fortune.  I’ll take you.  My driver knows all the shortcuts.”  Lena boldly brushed a rogue hair from Kara’s cheek.

Kara flinched and backed away.  It had all become too much.  The constant lies, the hopeless desire, Lena’s beauty and her patience and her mystery.  Kara needed to escape from it, from her.  “No!” she shouted, then calmed.  “No. Dammit Lena.  I don’t want your money or your fancy car or your expensive drinks or your… protection.”  She met Lena’s eyes again.  “I know you’re just trying to help.  But I just want to go home to my shitty art district apartment, watch Netflix on my not-giant TV and eat store-brand ice cream, all right?”

Tears were swimming in Lena’s eyes and Kara wasn’t sure which was worse, her guilt for snapping at her best friend or her unshakable desire to fly into the night.

“I have to go,” she said, unable to either apologize or think of anything more to say.

Lena nodded silently and Kara brushed past her towards the door.  She heard Lena’s barely whispered words as she drew in a breath of fresh winter air.  “But I love your shitty apartment.”

 

XX

 

She didn’t go home.  It was just another lie to add onto the hundreds, the thousands of lies she’d told Lena in the months since she’d met her.  Another lie to add to the millions she had told since she’d landed on Earth and hidden her alienness from this world full of people who wouldn’t understand.  She lied every day, every moment she stood on this planet.  It was wearing on her heart and stripping away at her soul.  It was unnatural for a Kryptonian to lie.  Truth was a natural state, instilled in them from birth.  They had a whole feast day dedicated to celebrating truth amongst their people.  Had she fallen so far that even her truth had abandoned her?

The thought lit a tiny fire of inspiration in Kara.  She looked up at the sky and found that she had wandered the few blocks from Noonan’s to the DEO.  It was fate, she thought, or Rao, showing her the way back to herself.  She ducked behind the building and flew to the balcony.  The facility was running on a skeleton crew for the holiday weekend so only Vasquez was there running diagnostics as she strode past.

“Evening, Supergirl,” Vasquez greeted with a cheeky wink.

“Hey, Susan. Happy Holidays.”  Kara even managed a genuine smile as Vasquez turned back to her monitors.

The holograph materialized before her and a familiar calm washed over her at the sight of her mother’s serene face.  No matter how many times she told herself this was only a projection, and not her mother, her heart wouldn’t listen and warmed at the presence.

“Hello, Kara.  How may I assist you?”

“Hi Mom.”  Her voice cracked just a bit, but she would not allow the tears to come.  “I’m wondering if you can tell me about the Day of Truth.”

“Certainly.  The ancient Kryptonian hero, Val-Lor, spoke the truth to ancient conquerors of Krypton, the Vrangs.  He was killed for his truth-telling, a martyr for the Kryptonian ideal and the truth he spoke sparked rebellion and Kryptonians ever since have marked the anniversary of Val-Lor’s death with a holiday, a sacred day in which Kryptonians speak only the truth, even to the point of bluntness or tactlessness, if necessary.”

Kara nodded.  “An entire day of nothing but the truth.  I remember.  We celebrated it when I was a child.  You and Aunt Astra didn’t speak for weeks after one Day of Truth.  And when I was no more than four or five, I was sent to my room with no dinner when I hit Father after he told me I might be better suited to the sciences than art.”  The hologram remained silent so Kara took a moment to herself to let the memories wash over her.  “Can you tell me when it is, solving for differences between Krypton’s orbit and Earth’s?  Even an approximation?”

“There are too many variables to determine an exact date, however the next Kryptonian Day of Truth should be taking place sometime within the next cycle of Earth’s moon.”

_ Fate _ , Kara thought again,  _ or Rao _ .  She would celebrate the Day of Truth, on her own, on New Years Eve, she decided in that moment.  She would honor her family, her gods and her people by carrying on the tradition.  The time for secrets among her friends was over.  The time for Kara to speak her truth to those closest to her had come.

“Thanks, Mom.  I love you.”

“Good night, Kara.”

She swallowed the lump in her throat that formed whenever her endearment wasn’t returned, and shut down the hologram.

 

XX

 

Kara’s Day of Truth had been mercifully uneventful.  It helped, she supposed, that it was Sunday, so she wasn’t in the office and that her normal Sunday brunch plans had been eschewed in favor of resting and preparing for the annual CatCo New Years Eve party, always the highlight of the National City social calendar.

She had managed to piss off Alex when she’d been forced to spill the beans that she’d watched all eight episodes of The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel without her, in spite of the fact that they had pinky promised to save those to watch during their yearly New Years Day binge-a-thon.  

Then, coincidentally, after months of silence, Cat Grant texted out of the blue to wish her a Happy New Year.  Her nonchalant question asking how Kara had been was met with a text message so long, Kara thought she might set her phone on fire from her thumbs moving so quickly over the screen.  She had dumped months of career frustration, heartache and personal struggle on her mentor, because once the truths had started, she couldn’t stop them.  Cat had called her immediately and after giving her hell for her overzealous text, talked her down and calmed her mind, just as she’d always been able to do all those nights talking on her balcony.  Kara hung up feeling buoyant and free with a confidence she hadn’t had when she woke up that morning.

Now, she stood in front of her full-length mirror marvelling at the fact that she was preparing to go out, in public, as Kara Danvers with her hair down.  It was pinned back on one side with a tasteful silver clip and her glasses were firmly in place, but it was daring and bold nonetheless.  It was only the first step of many in her plan tonight to lay herself bare in front of her best friend that evening.  Lena deserved the truth, all of her truths, and Kara had a speech all prepared.

An hour later Kara was striding through the National City Museum of Modern Art, staring up at the atrium that was strewn with thousands of white twinkling lights.  A well-known installation artist had arranged the lights into patterns that represented fictional constellations she had dreamed up.  Folklore and legends telling the stories of each had been written by the artist’s lover, a niche author of lesbian novels and they lined the edge of the atrium so guests could wander around the room and read each one.  It felt like she was standing on an alien planet staring up at an unfamiliar sky.  It felt to Kara like a new beginning, like she could project herself in stars onto the ceiling and write her own story over from the very beginning.

“Breathtaking, isn’t it?”

The voice made her breath catch and goosebumps erupted across her exposed shoulders.  She could feel the presence behind her and recognized the familiar, slightly elevated beat of Lena’s heart immediately.  Kara spun around and blue eyes met green.  “Hi,” was all she was able to get out, the rest of her words stolen by the beauty before her.

Lena didn’t waste any time cutting to the chase.  “I, uh, owe you an apology.  I was arrogant and presumptuous and I’m really sorry.”

Kara shook her head.  “Don’t, Lena.  You have nothing to apologize for.  You were just offering me help.  That, on Friday night?  That was all me.  I was bratty and moody and it really wasn’t you I was angry at.  You just caught the brunt of my frustration.”

“Well,” Lena shrugged.  “What are friends for?”

“I’m really sorry.”  Kara smiled.  “I don’t like it when we fight.”

“Me neither.”  Lena opened her arms and Kara walked into them.  Kara revelled in the feel of Lena in her arms, in the light citrus scent that followed her everywhere.  

They pulled away and Kara held Lena’s forearms.  “Save me another at midnight?”

Lena winked.  “It’s a date.”

 

XX

 

Mingling throughout the party proved difficult when Kara was unable to tell a falsehood.  Small talk was predicated on asking questions you didn’t want the answers to and answering in vague half-truths that didn’t reveal too much information.  She stuck close to her friends and did her best to not speak to people who might trigger an uncomfortable revelation.

To her surprise, the evening passed quickly and before she knew it, James was announcing to the room that there were five minutes to midnight and that everyone should grab a glass of champagne.

Kara plucked two full glasses from the nearest waiter and listened for a moment for the telltale beat of Lena’s heart.  She approached from the side and smiled shyly.  “Can I talk to you for a minute?  In private?”

Lena tilted her head in confusion, but took the offered glass and followed Kara to the second floor of the atrium, where they were alone, but closer to the twinkle light sky above.

Kara leaned her elbows on the railing and looked down at the party-goers below them.

“I’m going to tell you some things that may make you angry and might make you hate me.  I only ask that you let me finish before you never talk to me again.”

“All right,” Lena agreed skeptically.

“Today, all day, I’ve been celebrating a very special, very sacred holiday.”  She took a deep breath.  “A holiday of my people.  A people who no longer exist.”  She was twirling the glass around and around in her hands.  “This holiday celebrates an ancestor who told the truth at great cost to our people and to himself.  So, to honor him, we spend one entire day a year speaking only the truth to each other and those around us.”  She swallowed her champagne in one go and placed the glass precariously on the railing.  “So, today… I’m telling my truths… to you.”  Lena didn’t move or speak so Kara continued.  “This holiday… it’s called the Kryptonian Day of Truth.”  She lifted her eyes to meet Lena’s.  

Surprise swept across Lena’s features.  Her jaw dropped.  Her eyebrows raised and she drew in a breath as her eyes took in every inch of Kara’s face.  Kara stood frozen as Lena’s slender hand reached out.  She hooked a single finger around the hinge of Kara’s glasses and pulled them off.  “Oh,” she breathed.

“I’m Supergirl,” Kara whispered, terrified the building would come crashing down around her at her revelation.

“Kara I--”

“Wait, I’m not quite done.  There’s just one more thing, and then I promise you can toss me over the balcony.  I mean, it wouldn’t hurt me, because I can fly, but it might make you feel better, and oh wow it feels really good to be able to say that out loud in front of you.  I didn’t think--”

“Kara!”

“Right, sorry.”  Kara’s hand went instinctively to adjust her glasses, which were still hanging limply from Lena’s hand.  Kara glanced at the clock.  Less than a minute to go.  The crowd below was shuffling around and beginning to count.  “Okay, so the thing is… you’ve been my best friend for awhile now and I think you’re incredible.  You’re beautiful and funny and so so smart and successful and…” Her hands were wringing themselves red by now and she chanced another glance at the clock.  Lena was waiting patiently, but her eyes burned with something Kara couldn’t place.  The crowd was counting now.  

“Ten… Nine… Eight…”

“Dammit,” Kara swore.  “Okay, the truth is…”

“Seven… Six…”

“I love you, Lena.”

“Five!”

“I’m in love with you.”  All of the air left her lungs at once and Kara thought she might pass out as she felt blood rush to her face.

“Four!... Three!...”

“Lena,” Kara chanced.  “Say something.”

“Two!...”

“One,” Lena said aloud and she strode forward, dropping her glass to the floor.  Her hands cupped Kara’s cheeks and brought their lips together in a bold, decisive kiss.  

Kara barely registered the tinkle of breaking glass and felt electricity flood her system from head to toe.  Her hands landed on the hourglass curve of Lena’s waist instinctively and she deepened the kiss.  The touch of Lena’s tongue against her own caused heat to burst through her chest.  

The tiny whimper that escaped Lena made Kara’s knees weak and she tightened her grip on Lena’s waist, causing the kiss to break and their eyes to meet.  “Sorry,” Kara said.  “Did I hurt you?”

Lena only shook her head and claimed Kara’s lips again.  She backed Kara gently against the railing behind her and Kara felt the glass she had set there tumble off.  She pulled away from Lena and turned to watch the empty flute tumble to the floor below.  Luckily it shattered on an empty section of floor next to Winn, who looked up to see Kara’s horrified face and Lena’s smug one looking down at him.  He grinned and waved and Kara giggled and mouthed  _ Sorry  _ before turning her attention back to the blushing woman behind her.

“So,” Kara was suddenly terrified of Lena’s reaction to all of this.  But with a thousand lights reflecting off her ebony hair, the affection shining in her verdant eyes and the cocky smile that painted her red lips, a bit of the fear was replaced with the growing love that Kara had been carrying with her all these months and the relief of finally having her truth laid out between them.

“I love you too.”  Lena grinned.

A tear spilled down Kara’s cheek in spite of her smile.  “And… Supergirl?”

“Oh, Kara.”  Lena reached for her and her thumb brushed away her tears.  “The truth is,” she forced their eyes to meet.  “I wanted it to be you.”

Another tear spilled down Kara’s cheek and she leaned forward and pressed a final, sweet kiss to Lena’s lips before bringing their foreheads together.  “Let me give you a lift home?”

The End


End file.
